reaper_tale_of_a_pale_swordsmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hostiles
Hostiles are creatures/people who are, as the name suggests, hostile to the player. They will attack the player on sight. Wilderlings Wilderlings are basic animals in Reaper in the game. They are animals with fighting capabilities that must not underestimated. Often seen works together with Tribes albeit not always; some mission depicts the Tribes hired Reaper for killing some animals that bother them(e.g bears that after their honey). All Wilderlings can be corrupted by demons, in which their bodies enveloped with dark auras (either in turquoise, orange, or purple in colour) and their eyes glows with colour that match their auras. Boars and screamers have bloody variants. All Wilderlings: * Boars: Animals that very similar regular boars in real life albeit possesses spiky fur on their back, given them moniker as razor back by Old Grey. * Wolves: Animals that based on your real life wolves, though also called werewolves due to them depicted walked on their rear legs in bipedal manner. * Buzzers: Animals that based on your real life flies, but able to attack by spiting blue bolts of goo. * Wasps/Hornets: Animals that based on your real life wasp or hornets, but attacking by firing their sting in the manner of a gun and able to regrow their sting each time they fire them. * Fireflies: Animals that based on your real life fireflies, but possesses similar attack with buzzers' albeit fires bolts of yellow goo. * Bears: Animals that based on your real life bears, though this game depicts them walking in a bipedal manner. * Slimes: Animals with body consists of blue goo. * Screamers: Depict as some kind of furred ape with sharp talons. Named after their tendency for emit loud scream every time they attacking their foes. Screamers.jpg * Elven (small, large, demonic, red, red large, purple): Often confused as dwarves due to being short. They are easily recognised by their pointy cap, scarf on thier neck robes, sash, and magic staff that fires magical bolts that they fired in the similar manner of signal flares that immediately pursue their targets. Notable Wilderlings * Alpha Bear (may reappear) * Alpha Wolf (deceased) * Blood Red Boar (limited) * Wasp Queen (limited) * Beast (Giant Boar only one) * The Bear in the pumpkin patch (deceased) * Blood screamers (limited) Gallery Boar.jpg|Boar aka Razorback Buzzer.jpg|Buzzers Screamers.jpg|Screamer Slimes.jpg|Slimes Swarm of Wasps.jpg|Swarm of Wasps Tribes Tribes may appear anywhere they usually work with wilderlings * Darters * Macemen * Hammermen * Casters * Elder casters * Specters * Elder specters * Runestones Notable Members (SPOILER ALERT!) * Zorka (deceased) * Tumor (deceased) * Femor (deceased) * Pako * Frako * Kora (deceased) * Molochai (deceased) * Femor the Specter (deceased) * Leaders of the tribes * Astor * Olinex (deceased) * Totemo (status unknown) * Old Grey (deceased) Tribes * Zavas (deceased) (pumpkin farmers) * Torken (warriors) * Ochori (alchemists) * Pakora (wealthy) * Morka (casters) * Frako (artists and psychos) * Zavas Outcasts Imperial Soldiers Imperial Soldiers are warriors from outside of the Wilderness. They have high flags and piercing barrels (aka guns). Imperial Soldiers had conflict with Tribes for years, and their conflict reach stalemate just as Reaper awakened from his slumber. There are three different variants (Imperial, Stormers and Panzer). Notable units are: * Gunmen (hold guns) * Spearmen (hold spears) * Poleaxemen (hold poleaxes) * Sentries (hold shields and a spear) * Tractormen (ride panzer tractors) * Mortarmen (ride panzer mortars) * Bombers (hold bombs) * Gyro drones * Gyrocopters * Couriers (drop a lot of gold and are harmless) Notable Imperials * Nikolaio (status unknown) * Colonel Hugo (depending in the storyline may die) * The Gyrocopter Boss (deceased) * Lord Protector Orlando * Private Milo (deceased) * Imperial Leader (2 have died one is alive) * Historian Jo (status unknown) Gallery Gunmen.jpg|Gunmen Pole-Axemen.jpg|Poleaxemen Spearmen.jpg|Spearmen Tank.jpg|Mortarmen Bankers.jpg|Couriers Helicopter.jpg|Gyrocopters Demons Demons are creatures from another world (presumably hell). They are quite common to see after the mission in the mountains after spread their demonic influence on animals of Wilderness. each species can have a variety of colours or sizes (any demon species can have normal, large normal, sun, large sun, poisoned, large poisoned variants) * Regular demons (Virigniss is one of them) * Worm like demons (Vermisiduss is one of them) * Pot like demons * Flying worm demon (Cumuliss is one of them) Notable demons * Virigniss (deceased) * Cumuliss (deceased) * Veermisiduss (deceased) * Iraess the Demon God (deceased) Flying Demon.jpg|Regular Demons Flying Je;;yfish Demon.jpg|Jellyfish-like Demon Pot demon.jpg|Pot-like Demon Worm Demon.jpg|Worm-like Demons Category:Enemies